It'll come to you
by xxlachiechapmansgirlxx
Summary: set after russet potato . everyones been acting weird towards Wayne and Grace and waynes sure they know something he dosent know . something he done while under hyponosos will he finally rememember kissing grace ..well u gotta read it 2 find out lol


**It'll Come you . **

"**It'll come you" The Words swam around Rigsby's head like a Fish in a fish bowl. Trying to focus on the report in front him he reluctantly tore his gaze from Van Pelt . He couldn't't understand why she'd been acting so weird around him the past 3 days , all he could think of was that he'd done or said something to upset her when he was hypnotized. But Van Pelt wasn't the only one who had been acting weird , every Time Jane was in the room or just passing though he'd smirk and giggle at Van pelt then at him. Something was seriously up and he sure as hell was gonna find out. Picking up his now finished report he stood up from his desk and headed towards his boss Theresa Lisbon's office.**

**As he walked away from the group of desks he felt Van pelts eyes burning into him , slowly he peered over his shoulders just in time to see her look away. " so weird" he murmured to himself as he pushed open Lisbon's offices door.**

"**hey Boss" The tall agent smiled as he stopped in front of Lisbon's desk "I got that report written up for just like you asked" he went on placing the white folder he'd been clutching on to her desk. "great..thanx" Lisbon answerd with smile . Picking up the report she slipped it in her desk drawer and looked back up at Rigsby. "How you doing these days? She asked casually Rigsby folded his arms and fidgeted nervously from foot to foot "oh um ok I guess . Why you ask?" he quizzed Lisbon chose to take the more friend approach than the boss approach. " you just ..well you haven't really been yourself . Since thee uh … hypnotizing" "you really don't remember anything" she went on . Rigsby pulled up a chair and sat across from his small brunette boss. " I remember bits and pieces I guess . But I feel like something happened that I'm not being told about. Lisbon began fidgeting with her fingers and she looked at him nervously "oh um . Don't . Don't be silly we'd tell you if you'd done something out of the ordinary". The Tall attractive agent leaned forward in his chair " you see Lisbon. Boss" he mused a little " I don't entirely believe you . **

*******************************************************************

"**what the hell is he doing in there . Why hasn't he come back out yet" Van Pelt whispered nervously to herself. Trying no to focus on the hottest guy she new Van Pelt grabbed her purse and stood up from her desk . " hey Cho. I'm gonna go grabbed lunch you want anything. Cho a small but well framed oriental man looked up from his computer " Pizza would be good " he answerd almost on cue**

"**with plenty of pine apple" he added . "yuck!" Van pelt sighed rolling her eyes she turned grabbed her coat leaving Cho alone to get back to work.**

**Coming up to the elevator she reached out to press the call button when the doors sprang open. " good afternoon agent" Patrick Jane smiled . Hands rapped around a paper cup filled with tea and huge grin on his face. "Jane" Van Pelt smile a slightly, hoping that he wouldn't't pick up on her mood. But as usual the Psychic was to good for her . " I detect a hint of disappointment in that pretty smile" he the blonde haired man smiled even more whilst pointing at Van Pelts fake smile. "whatever Jane" the red head answerd trying hard to deny the disappointment she felt . "oh come there's no use lying to me . I'm what I like to call a walking lie detector " he went on with a little grin " and I know that poor little Gracie is all disappointed because silly old Wayne hasn't remembered his little public display of affection .yet" he went on in his usual smug manor" No I'm not " Van Pelt bit back as she pushed by him into the elevator . Patrick giggled even more and grinned again " yes you are . don't worry your pretty little head. He'll work it soon or later" he went on with a smirk . Van Pelt just shot him a pretty nasty glare as the doors of the elevator shut. The Psychic just laughed to himself and headed off along the corridor humming Barry Manilow's classic song love is the air.**

*************************************************

_**Back in Lisbon's office**_

"**ok Lisbon level with me here. I know something went down . Something I don't remember yet . I will eventually so you might as well tell me now" Rigsby announced . "ok. Ok " Lisbon gave in " something happened between you and Van Pelt. That is all I'm saying" Rigsby stood up and placed both hands on Lisbon's desk " what happen between me and Grace" . Lisbon was about to say something when her office door sprang open and in walked Jane just in time to catch the end of Rigsby's sentence "Oh looks like I'm interrupting something . I'll just go and lie on my couch " he smiled he was about to turn and leave when someone grabbed him from behind . "nope you are so not going anywhere until one of you tell me what happened with me and Gr.." Rigsby shook his head "I mean Van Pelt" . Jane giggled and smirked at The tall man starring at him "oh please Rigsby . You might have Lisbon here and our dear Gracie fooled but not me. You know full well that you kissed her and I know you know" he exclaimed finishing of with a trade mark grin. Rigsby's chin almost hit the floor , he loosened his tie and cleared his throat several times . " going by the expression on his face and the sudden silence seems maybe on this occasion I was wrong" Jane giggled and smirked at Lisbon , he turned back to Rigsby and waved hand across his face " hello Rigsby .anybody their" he went on clicking his fingers in the tall agents face. Rigsby shook his head and slide down into the chair he'd stood up from just minutes earlier "I-I kissed Van Pelt. How- when- why . Oh god" Rigsby stammered " wait Jane it was you wasn't it. You made me do it . You made me kiss Grace I mean Van Pelt " he jumped up and grabbed hold of the consultants tie "wow wow down boy. I didn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do" Jane was beginning to find the whole situation amusing and couldn't't resist another smirk "then how did it happen" The young tall Agent asked . Jane folded his arms "the only way I could prove you were hypnotized was to get you to the one thing you really wanted to do at the time" Rigsby finally let go of Jane's tie " Still that doesn't't explain why Van Pelt keeps staring at me and fighting the urge to cry . Jane smirked even more "that's easy" he piped up " she's afraid of what she's feeling, for kissing you back and she's disappointed that you didn't remember what I can honestly say was the best kiss of her life" he exclaimed Rigsby felt the nerves start again " oh good god did you just say she kissed me back" the tall detective couldn't't take anymore of this jumping up from the chair he rushed out of Lisbon's office " were are you going " she called after him, "to find Van Pelt" he called back. Right on cue Jane started singing again "Love is in the air. Everywhere I look around, Love is in the air, Every sight and every sound. Lisbon Turned to face him with an annoyed and worried glare.**

**********************************************

"**it was know use he couldn't find Van Pelt anywhere sliding down into his chair he looked over at Cho " I don't suppose you know where Grace.. Damn I mean Van Pelt is" he asked the small dark haired man peered over his computer " she's gone for pizza" he replied in his usual relaxed serious tone" **

**Rigsby was just about to lay his head down on his table when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor behind him. Turning around he saw Grace handing a pizza box to Cho and place another on to her desk. Clearing his throat he stood up and made his away over to her . Without giving it a though he grabbed her wrist spun her around to face him and smashed his lips into hers . He was relived that instead of letting go she rapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her whilst murmuring into lips. By this point Cho had gotten up and brought Lisbon and Jane into witness the scene in the middle of their work place. **

**Breaking this kiss Van Pelt couldn't help but smile from ear to ear " you finally remembered" she whispered. Rigsby laughed nervously " with a little help from my friends" he replied softly . Running her hands up his torso to his chest Grace gazed deeply into his eyes "I can't stop thinking about it . That kiss . How good it felt" she admitted . Reaching his hand up Rigsby gentle stoked the women who'd stolen his hearts cheek " I love you so much Grace. I can't hide it anymore . I can't pretend I don't feel this way , when all I want to is hold you and kiss . Make love to you" he paused and looked up when he heard someone wolf whistling " that's my boy " Jane laughed from the other side of the room. Rigsby rolled his eyes and looked back down at Grace "is it me or this the most uncomfortable situation ever" he laugh nervously again. Grace giggled up at him and brought her mouth to his ear " would it help if I told you I loved you too" she whispered, Rigsby smiled and lightly kissed her " say that one more time so I know I'm not dreaming " he asked Grace rapped both her arms around his neck " Wayne Rigsby, I'm completely and utterly in love with you" she exclaimed as she crashed her mouth back into his. **

**Cho for once actually smiled at what he was saying and in the background all you could hear coming from Jane was "Love is in the air, Everywhere I look around, Love is in the air, Every sight and every sound" Lisbon shot Jane an unimpressed glance . " This was one day none them was going to forget anytime soon.**

**THE END**


End file.
